Everything Is the Same
by Inu-The-Silver-Fox
Summary: Rav (Joey's cousin) comes to town because of her evil streak wanting to go back home she decides to fix Joey and Seto up will it work? Read and find out! (JoeySeto) R&R Please!
1. Rav Comes To Town

Inu: I know that I haven't typed in like forever! Sorry! I'm getting lazy! X.X Well, to make things interesting I would like to start a Seto/Joey fanfic so I hope you like! ^_^  
  
Everyone Is the Same  
  
Chapter 1, Rav Comes To Town  
  
It felt like forever since Rav got out of the taxi seat with En floating above her, glaring at her yami she stepped out. Blinking her blue eyes about she smiled and pulled her brown hair back while hearing the car's trunk pop open. En was too lazy to do anything just floating about smiling down at his hikari when she got her suitcase out.  
  
"That will be...45$ cash for the whole trip..." yawned to driver, staring at her.  
  
"Fine I'll pay..." Rav grumbled pulling out a 50$ bill and handed it to him. "Keep the change.."  
  
"Thanks!" When that was said he sped off leaving Rav right in front of Joey's apartment, holding her suitcase in hand.  
  
"Gr, I wonder if..." she was cut off by Joey's scream. "RAV!!!!!?????? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!????"  
  
"Grandma made me come because she said I was TOO cold can you believe that?" He blinked at her answer.  
  
"But I thought you and Serenity were going to switch places for three weeks." Joey explained at his cousin.  
  
"That too!" she added while coming in with En following like the wolf yami he is. Laying her things in Serenity's room the phone went off with Joey to busy to get to it, ringing for 4 times until his answering machine picked it up getting: "WHERE ARE YOU JOEY!!!!!????? SETO GOING TO BE PISSED IF YOU LATE AGAIN HURRY UP!!!!! Oh, is Tristen there? Duke!"   
  
Rav rolled her eyes at the message and finished unpacking the last of her clothes while getting a welcome home hug from Joey. Wearing black jeans and white shirt she was styling and profiling! En was snoring his life away in the air since there was nothing else to do but sleep. When Joey got the "Duke Message" he ran out the dooring yelling, "Rav I'll be back as soon as I can! Make yourself at home, later!!!!!"  
  
She gave him a smile and went into the kitchen seeing if there was anything else to eat besides candy! She had that for 3 days now! Time for something new! With En now getting up she nearly fell over at his first question...  
  
"Joey left so soon?" blinking the brown wolf yami yawned.  
  
"No, En he had to go somewhere like always...wonder who Seto is...."   
  
"Rav don't start your evil streak again...that's why grandma send you away in the first place..." En was right she was sent to Joey because of her so called "evil streak."  
  
"Humph, and I thought YOU were the evil one not me..." she quirked an eyebrow at him smiling.  
  
"Don't start Rav...we've been on a five hour drvie trip..." he then looked at an old picture of her and Joey before she ever got the wolf and smiled, "Look Rav, I can't believe he still has that picture of you at grandma's last visit."  
  
"Really!? No way!!!" now she was looking at it. "It is the picture grandma sent to him, aw..."  
  
She was only ten when that picture was taken with Joey all over her, hugging his cousin happily with poor Serenity staring at them odd. En was laughing at her but then sucked it up when Rav got the phone so no would know that he was living with her.   
  
"Hi?" she had no idea who is was.  
  
"Um, this isn't Joey?" It sounded like Tea!  
  
"No, sorry this is his cousin Rav. Want me to take a message?"   
  
"Yes, tell him that Tea called and say she wanted to speak to him, is that good enough?" she heard writing in the background and added, "Nice to meet you Rav! Talk to you later, bye!" then click the connection was gone.  
  
Rav gave Tea a funny looked at whispered, "Whatever.." and hung the phone back up to see Joey go through the door with some tall guy behind him. His blue eyes glaring right at her like daggers going through her flesh. He had a long white coat with a black long sleeve shirt. (A/N: Think of battle city! ^_^) Sighing she left up stairs not wanting any more of this.  
  
"Seto..." Joey sighed. "You were glaring at my cousin!"  
  
"Really?" He quirked and eyebrow up. "I thought she was your..."  
  
"Yeah sure my cousin and me together, ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!??????" Joey gave him a good glare.  
  
Rav heard everything while En was holding back his laughter. It was funny to hear Joey and Seto fight over silly things but it was making poor Rav go nearly deaf! Holding on to her ears she closed her eyes and wished this wasn't happening. 'Home with grandma Wheeler would be better than hearing this...' She thought while En floated above her frowning at her saddness.  
  
"It would be..." He smiled and circled his whole soul around her. "but you just go back to being who you once were and she wouldn't want that and you know it."  
  
"So I must do something right for a change." Rav smiled warmly opening her eyes while the yelling stopped. "They...they stopped?"  
  
"Yeah, weird..." En let go of her and grinned. "Let's check it out!"  
  
"Fine, but if I get called anything then your on your own, got it?" Rav was now glaring at her yami.  
  
"Yeah, I got it...now come on!" grabbed her arm he dragged halfway down stairs and disappeared to make sure no saw him.  
  
Rav was on the last step watching what was going on. Her cousin Joey was actually talking to him in a normal everyday conversation! The fight must of lasted only ten minutes! Smiling she left then alone returning to her room. 'Maybe I could help Joey with his Seto problems...' Smiling she grabbed En by the arm. "En we are going to help Joey."   
  
"With what? His love life?" He was now confused.  
  
"Kinda of..." She lowered her voice. "I want to return home so your going to help me wolf boy. Now change into your wolf form and go spy of me, will you do that?"   
  
En couldn't refuse, he was a desert spy wolf back in the old days so he said yes and transformed into a pup sized brown wolf and laid down his black eyes shining at her. "Happy?" He bellowed while swishing his tail about. "You know I can't pass up a spying mission..."  
  
"I know!" Rav took the so called wolf pup in her arms. "Thank you En! This won't be so boring after all!"  
  
En nodded and licked her face while Joey came up stairs she quickly shoved En under her bed and welcome him into her room. He blinked at her sudden change in attitude but then smiled. Maybe havin his cousin over wasn't such a bad thing after all. 


	2. En's Spying Mission

Inu: Hey I decided to write another chapter for the fun of it! ^_^ hope you like please R&R Please!  
  
Disclaimer (Sorry I didn't put it on the first one got lazy X.X): I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own Rav and En! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2, En's Spying Mission  
  
Rav yawned it was going to be her first day at Domino sighing she sat up blinking at her new blue school uniform. 'There is no way I am going to wear this...' she thought while getting up with her wolf En still sleeping under her bed. Pulling her hair back into a pony tail she grabbed the outfit and glared. "I guess I have to...this is Joey's school not mine..." hearing En whimpering she sighed whacking him gently in the nose.  
  
"Um, wha? Rav...is it today?" the wolf yawned while stretching his tail swishing about.  
  
"Yes, my sleepy yami. Today is the day for your mission. Now get up! We don't have all day..." she gave him a scolding look.  
  
He gave in and woke up, crawling out from under the bed and stretched one last time before hearing Joey's voice from the kitchen. "Yo, Rav! Come on! Your going to be late!"   
  
She sighed and went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. En was already ready waiting for her to come out and leave so he could do some "Seto spying" like Rav wanted him to do. After ten minutes she was out looking all cute and sweet in her new school uniform. Glaring at the mirror she went down stairs surprising Joey.  
  
"Rav is that you!? You-you look different!" was his only comment.  
  
"Too different..." she sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Rav you'll have all my classes." he smirked while handing her a map to all her rooms. "Just in case."  
  
"Humph...whatever..." she gave him a mean look while taking the map from his hand.  
  
En was waiting for the moment until they left sighing he laid down on the third step.  
  
'Rav HURRY UP!!!' he told her mentally making her whince for a second.  
  
'I'M TRYING!!!! HOLD ON!!!' that reply made En's head hurt whimpering he said no more.  
  
Finally Joey shoved her out the door. "Rav come on it's time to go!"  
  
"O-Okay..." she blinked and left toward school walking with her cousin.  
  
'Finally they left...' En smiled and leaped out the door following them as well with a evil look in his eyes.  
  
~*At School*~  
  
"Rav, we're here!" smiling Joey took his seat and made Rav stand infront of the class her face getting very red. (A/N: Rav not good with intos ^_^;)  
  
"H-hey! Don't leave me here!" she glared but then gluped when the teacher came in.  
  
"Class welcome! I would like you to meet a new student, Rav!" the teacher seemed nice but Rav didn't trust her not one bit.  
  
"So?" Seto glared. "We don't need another one..."  
  
"Kiaba, we don't need your comments right now." she gave a good glare and then turned toward Rav. "Go ahead tell everyone alittle bit about you. We don't bite."  
  
"Um, I'm Rav Min Wheeler and I live with grandma Wheeler some other town close to Domino. I'm going to be here for three weeks and I hope everyone here treats me with respect, thank you." after that she bowed and smiled at Joey.  
  
~*What En Is Doing Right Now*~  
  
"Aw, Seto won't need his notebooks that say, 'don't read!!!!!' right now I'm going to borrow then hope you don't mind." En grinned and took two in his mouth and disappeared back into Rav's room to read them. "She is going to love this!" he smirked and changed back to his human like state wearing black pants and a shirt to match! Pulling his long brown hair into a pony tail gently not hitting his large wolf ears. Curious he started to read his eyes widening with everyword he read.  
  
~*Back At School*~  
  
"What happened to your parents Rav?" Tea saw a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"They got killed in a car wreck..." was Rav's answer.  
  
Half the class stayed slient while Seto went for his secret notebooks and gasped. They were gone! Ramming his hands in the desk he found nothing! Gritting his teeth he sighed. 'Someone is going to pay...' he thought while Rav took her seat behind her cousin. With Seto still looking for his books Yugi and everyone else was taking notes for a test that was on Monday but Seto needed those books because it had everything he loved about Joey in it! (A/N: O_O En did a very bad thing! Bad En! *hits him* En: OW!) Rav noticed his discomfort and smiled. 'En came through after all! I'm so proud!' keeping that thought a secret she couldn't wait to get home and see what he did.  
  
After an hour full of notes everyone closed their note books and got their things together to leave. Seto gave up and sighed. If any one new he had a thing for Joey he would be ruined! Not able to show his face in school again but Rav had other ideas for the CEO and that was...well a secret a very good secret... 


	3. Rav's New Plan

Inu: I got one review! *is happy* So I will go on! I don't know if this is short or long so don't ask okay? Later!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own Rav and En! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3, Rav's New Plan  
  
While walking home she had a sly smile on her face with Joey walking with Seto she knew he wouldn't be back for awhile. Now running she was in a hurry to find out what En did but when she went through the door she saw a very shocked En with the book still in his hands.  
  
"What?" she was staring at her yami funny.  
  
"Read, that is all I'm going to say..." he handed the notebook over and faded away.  
  
"What's so-Oh, my! No wonder En was shocked! Seto does like Joey! He even says it in pargraph number 5!" Rav grinned and read it out loud since no one was here. "There he sits acting all smart but at heart he is dumb and I love it...aw, another test another F for my Wheeler if only I could let him know that I care for him...only him..."  
  
"Aw, how sweet..." En poked his head over her shoulder and grinned.  
  
"Yes, my yami did a good job but the thing is...WHERE IS HIS PHONE NUMBER!!!!!????? YOU KNOW WE ARE GOING TO CALL HIM!!!!" Rav gave him another scolding look.  
  
"I got that too! Gee, don't bite my head off, here..." he handed it over and disappeared again.  
  
"Home yeah...Office?" she saw another piece of paper fall in her lap and smiled. "Thanks En! Your the best!"  
  
Hiding the numbers and notebooks right when Joey came throught the door! (A/N: What luck huh?) Sighing she went toward her bed and laid down, closing her eyes she was going to dream up a plan! En gave her a funny look when he heard her sleeping and then smiled. "Going to think up a plan? How cute..." he gave her a sly smile and faded away to spy on Joey for the fun of it.  
  
He was cooking some dinner when En appeared humming some old love song that just came to him. Surprised En just watched and took a few notes just to show Rav that he was thinking about Seto even though he was cooking.   
  
"Almost done...Seto going to love this!" He grinned holding up his now baked pie.   
  
Tasting it Joey smirked, "Perfect..."  
  
En had an evil smile back on his face. 'Rav I got an idea even you would love!'  
  
'What? En better not be stupid like the last one...' she rolled over and nearly fell off of Serenity's bed!  
  
'Nope, Joey just baked Seto a pie! I bet he won't give it to Seto for awhile so...' En's smile got even bigger.  
  
'We're going-OW! I fell...' Rav was rubbing her butt while adding to En, 'Give the pie to Seto and say Joey did it! Man, En that is a good idea!'  
  
"Yeah, I know!" He smirked while floating down to Rav. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll live come on we have to write a note to Seto and say Joey wrote it! But they'll find out anyway...oh, well!" she quickly went for pen and some paper scribbing down some ideas.  
  
Idea 1: Seto I bet you think I was jerk but look I baked this pie for you! Hope you like! ~Love, Joey  
  
She shook her head and wrote another one.  
  
Idea 2: Seto I've always wanted to say this and I will...I-I-I love you and show it I baked this pie for you! I hope you feel the same... ~With Love, Joey  
  
"Hm, I like Idea 2, don't you too En? ...En?" she turned around and sighed watching her wolf yami sleeping. "Lazy wolf..." she growled.  
  
Rav decided to use Idea 2 anyway without any support from En (who is still sleeping by the way...). Now all she had to do is steal Joey's pie and give it to Seto without letting him know. It's going to be hard to hide a pie from Joey but Rav going to use En (Whenever he gets up...) to hide the pie until Rav gets a hold of Seto on the phone. Looking over the numbers she grinned, "This is going to be so easy! I can't wait to put this plan in action, right En?"  
  
"Yeah..." he yawned rolling over on his side. He had taken Rav's bed...  
  
"You weren't even paying attention..." Rav sighed and shoved him over. "Move it wolf boy...My bed for three weeks..." shoving En out of her bed she grinned while yawning returning to her dream world with a sly smily on her face. 


	4. It's Time

Inu: I'm sorry it took so long! I hope it's longer and I think it is! Well, anyway enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Go to Chapter 2 to read. (Heh, It's true! But I'm getting to lazy to type it, that's all!)  
  
Chapter 4, It's Time!  
  
Thank goodness it was Saturday! Joey's gone and Rav was alone smiling at her Yami. "En, is Seto on the phone?" she sounded like she really wanted to speak to him.  
  
"Nope, the CEO is busy until 10 pm...you'll never get a hold of-Seto?" En blinked when he heard Seto's voice come on.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Now what do you want? I am a busy guy you know..." he sounded so boring that En gagged and handed over the phone to a very hyper Rav. (A/N: She had waaaaaaaaaay too much candy as you can see!)  
  
"Seto?" she calmed down some. "This is Rav, Joey's cousin. He wanted me to give you something would you mind coming up, please..."  
  
"Fine, whatever...what's that mutt want now, my love?" Rav could tell he was joking about the love part (or was he?).  
  
"Kay, see you soon!" a click could be heard on Seto's side while a smile formed on her face.  
  
"Rav, no way...he's not going...Eeeeeep! The door!" Panicing he changed into his brown wolf pup form wagging his tail as Seto made way through the door. He blinked at the new wolf then shrugs, "Okay, I don't want to know...so? What is it?'  
  
"Hold on...just one moment...." Rav wanders into the kitchen to get the day-old baked pie and walks but to the door with her note shoved in it.  
  
"A pie?" Seto was confused at the sight of it while En got comfortable under him, laying close to his feet.  
  
"Yes, Joey made it for you!" Rav then gave him a quick wink. "And wanted me to give to ya!"  
  
"Oh, I see..." Seto tried to act surprised but he just couldn't even though someone even thought of him it was still not worth it to his eyes. He saw the wolf all snuggled close and picked it up seeing Zs leaving his mouth chuckling at the site. Rav sighed knowing it was over and Seto would hate Joey for sure but to her surprise he took it! The pie was now in his hands while she held the lazy wolf in her own. She had no idea this would happen! And was happy it did! Carrying her wolf En she led Seto through the back just in case Joey decided to come in! Thank goodness he didn't! Waving at Seto she shut the door and hugged En all happy like.  
  
"What?" He yawns while being strangled. "I bet it work..."  
  
"It did!" Rav's voice was like a crazed fan. "So close! Until..."  
  
"BOOM! The 'kiss'. I know, I know..." En whines while hearing the front door open revealing a very stunned Joey. Rav knew he found out and threw En upstairs to save himself so she could face Joey's wrath alone.  
  
"Rav...WHAT IN THE WORLD!!!!???? SETO MADE OFF WITH MY PIE!!! You didn't give it too him, did you?" Joey was pissed but happy at the same time!  
  
"Yes, I thought I would 'speed' up the process...in your love life that's all." She gave him a sly smile while En watched from the stairwell, whimpering. He wanted in all the action too!  
  
"What 'process'?" Joey was in it now, that's for sure...  
  
"Um, nevermind!" Rav quickly changed the subject so she could live. "Besides, Seto needed some food to get in that empty stomach of his! And what other food than Cheif Joey!" She was trying be nice to live from his wrath it was working until the phone rang. 'Oh, god not Seto...please...no...' She grabbed the phone guarding it with her life.  
  
"I'll get it!" Rav chirped while running upstairs in her room with the phone in hand.  
  
En got ran over! He got stepped on but Rav's foot, smashing his paw in two! The poor wolf had tears in his eyes. 'Rav...you hurt me...'  
  
"Stop being a baby!" She glared while finally answering the phone. "Hello!"  
  
"Rav..." It was Seto! "I want to speak to Joey now..."   
  
'Oh, no! He found out!' Rav's mind went into pieces which made En go nuts as well.  
  
'STOP IT!!! I'M GOING TO PIECES HERE!!!!' His thought scared Rav that it knocked her over, whimpering in defeat she walked down stairs with Joey watching TV. Some action pack movie was on she didn't care though but she was afraid of what might happen when she handed the phone over so whispering to Seto she replied, "In a sec."  
  
Joey turned his head and noticed the phone was in his lap. "Wha?" Grabbing the phone he answered in a cheery voice. "Hi, this is Joey!"  
  
"Joey, this is Seto....we need to talk..." Joey's eyes went wide, even though they weren't a couple he dreaded those words anyway. (A/N: Wouldn't anyone? I mean it could go either way with, "We need to talk."...) He felt his heart pound with fear as Rav watched from the safest place in the house...the stairwell with the now wolf human En above her not liking their odds.  
  
"Seto said those words..." En frowned. "We're losing our chances...by alot..."  
  
"No not now..." Her face showed the same fear Joey did but this time it was for real... 


	5. The Date Part 1

Inu: I've finally updated! Hehehe! I hope you like it!   
  
Disclaimer: If you really want to know go to chapter 2 and read it there.  
  
Chapter 5, The Date  
  
Part 1  
  
Rav watched her cousin Joey from a distance just to make sure he wasn't going to jump up and get her. Watching from the air En made a whining sound he was getting tired of waiting and so was she! Rav couldn't wait till everything was fine again with Joey still holding his breath he spoke, "About what?"  
  
"Everything..." Seto was getting scared too but his voice hid it from the one he loved deeply.  
  
"Everything? I mean...there's more?" Joey was really confused by all of this.  
  
"The note...in the pie told me everything..." Seto had a very serious tone to his voice that made Joey shudder.  
  
"But I do!" His voice was mixed with tears and sobs.  
  
Rav watched and lowered her head not wanting to hear anymore. It was going downhill from here and En was sensing her doubt and tried to help, but after ten minutes of trying he gave up and listened more to the conversation at hand.  
  
"Joey, I know that is why I called to make...." Seto couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Make a what?" Joey had to ask.  
  
"Date...wanna go out?" Seto felt his throat go dry. Was he crazy!?  
  
Joey never felt this feeling before. It was calling him like crazy making his heart jump like 50 feet in the air. He had to answer back. "Y-y-yes Seto! I will!" He was shaking quiet a bit where Rav could see.  
  
Her hope was renewed somehow when she saw him jump over her and off into the shower he went to get ready for Seto's date. En had a funny look on his face when he saw do that. Shaking his head he sighed, "I guess that was good..."  
  
"Yep, by the way Joey answered I believe it was a date." Smiling Rav couldn't wait to see.  
  
Now in shower Joey was washing his hair his brown eyes filled with happiness. He couldn't wait until Seto came to his door. Grabbing the rag he wiped his face clean and everywhere else. Latching on to the door with a towel around his waist his hand was on it to the nob he was about to open it until the door bell rang. 'It had to Seto!' Joey thought while Rav opened the door.  
  
"Seto! It's nice to see you again!" She had the most happiest smile ever while En was back in his pup form wagging his tail.  
  
"It's nice to see you too...I've brought my brother so you can babysit him while Joey and I have our pratice match." Seto didn't tell Mokuba about the date at all.  
  
"Ok, That won't be a problem! Joey still has to get dressed though..." Rav saw him make a mad dash to his room before Seto could see.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "That's nothing new..." He sighed.   
  
Joey was throwing clothes everywhere! He had nothing to wear for the date and it was driving him crazy! 'Come on, come on there has to be something in here for me...' He thought to himself while only finding a pair of pants he put them on anyway. There was no shirt in site! There was no way he was going shirtless! Flinging more useless clothes aside he growled in anger. "Where is a good shirt around here!" That time he yelled it went straight through the door making Rav feel really strange.  
  
"What's wrong?" Seto noticed the yell too.  
  
"I'll go see," Rav answered and went up stairs.   
  
'Rav,' En got her attention before she knocked on the door. 'he's having a clothes crisis...'  
  
'You have to be kidding!? Only girls have that kind of crisis!' Rav answered back while knocking on the door.  
  
"Rav?" Joey looked back.  
  
"Yeah! Need some help?" She asked while Joey answered the door.  
  
"Yeah, I can't find in red-eyes shirt!" He was almost in tears. He needed that shirt really bad!  
  
Rav sighed and shoved him aside going through the 15th piles of clothes she found it under his battle city clothes that had to be washed six times. She threw the shirt at him and walked out while Joey joined her with his shirt laying on his shoulder. He didn't feel like putting it on while going downstairs. Rav came down first while Seto still stared at Joey when he was going down trying to hide his drool.  
  
"I've fixed his problem. Now when Joey gets his shirt on, you two can go." Rav gave Seto a scerert wink and led Mokuba to the kitchen to get some food.  
  
Seto was speechless staring at the shirtless Joey he blushed and turned away when he finally decide to put it on. Oh, Rav knew it was going to be a long night after all. 


	6. The Date Part 2

Inu: Chapter six is done! Yay! I can't wait to write another! I hope you like what happens in it!  
  
Disclaimer: Go to chapter two.  
  
Chapter 6, The Date  
  
Part Two: The Kiss  
  
Rav was fixing Mokuba something to eat. Her eyes fixed on the stove. Rn watched from the air watching another pizza form in the oven. Sighing he floated away toward her room and hit the hay for tonight while Rav stayed up to help Mokuba with his dueling skills while hearing En snore all the way down stairs. Trying not to pay attention to the loud snoring she place a card in a attack mode and was completely threw off game! Mokuba countered and killed Rav out of life points glaring she sighed, "Well, even the best lose sometimes..."  
  
"Yep!" Agreed Mokuba.  
  
The oven went off with the pizza still in it so Rav had to check and grinned. "It's ready!"  
  
"Cool!" Mokuba went into to kitchen and got some as well.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey came through the CEO's door with heart pounding with every emotion known to man while Seto led him to the dining room. Plates and everything set out for a dinner date that Joey never even knew it existed until now. Admiring the look of the ivory table and chairs he felt the marble surface and smiled. 'Mm, it feels nice...' He thought while smiling the white napkins shining in the light. Seto was going in the main kitchen to get the real food but goes go his room to change his clothes into more of a dating approach. Waiting patiencely Joey sat down and let the cold seat fill his soul it would be only a matter of time before Seto made his appearance.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba already had three pieces while Rav ate only one she was feeling abit tired anyway. Grabbing some old action movie she moved Mokuba into the living room (which was composed of two brown couches, A big screen tv with a VCR, and a tan rocking chair in the whole room). Sitting on the first brown couch closest to the VCR Rav put in the tape with Mokuba sitting right besided her.  
  
"What are we watching?" He asked while looking up at her.  
  
"Some old action movie from way back then..." Rav answered sweatdropping at the black an white picture. "Okay....waaaaay back then but the tape can't be that bad..."  
  
"It's rated R..." Mokuba added watching Rav sigh.  
  
"Aw, who cares! Seto won't find out and besides this is the best movie in the house!" Rav got a hold of herself after that speech and blushed. "Just don't tell him okay?"  
  
He nodded and went back to watching the old rated R movie gasping every now and then.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Joey fiddled around with a fork Seto came down in more casual clothing. (A/N: Think of a pair of blue jeans and blue eyes t-shirt with the words, "Master Duelist" on the back! =P Wearing socks!) That's when Joey stared straight at him not even putting the fork down. He was like in a trance when he saw Seto, a love trance. As he places two plates down full of Joey's favorite food he sat down and smirked.  
  
"Dig in." When those word were spoken Joey did hit the plate, hard.  
  
"Mm, did you make this?" Joey asked half of his food still in his mouth.  
  
"Yes, I did to thank you for the pie you made." Seto answered while finally eating his plate as well.  
  
Joey nearly ate his plate! The food tasted so good to him! He had to get more and some was still in Seto's mouth. With out even thinking Joey did something Seto could never dream of doing...  
  
-----------------------------For a warning there is going to be a Yaoi kissing scene, Thanks!--------  
  
He melted his lips on Seto's and stuck his tongue in to get more food from Seto's mouth. Shocked and stunned he opened his lips more and let Joey invade his space even if it was to get the last bit of food he had. But Joey didn't stop there he gave Seto a deep kiss too before parted their lips to breathe. Munching Seto's food smirking happily in the process. Seto didn't stop there, oh no he leaned across the table and planted another kiss on Joey's lips running his tongue all the way round the outline of Joey's lips giving Wheeler the shivers. Placing his arms around his neck letting the kiss last for a long time...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rav was glad that Mokuba fell asleep after 30 minutes cause that's when the movie got worse. After watching a sex scene she gagged, "Gross....Grandma would have killed me for watching this! Let's just not tell her for now..."  
  
Turning off the tv with Mokuba all snuggled up against her legs sleeping she snuggled in the couch while snagging a pillow on the floor she went to sleep hoping her cousin was going to return home soon.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After that wonderful first kiss, Seto unwrapped his arms going back in his seat. Joey may had his food but that kiss was all he needed to be satifated for now. Shocked, Joey blinked while standing he was in for it now for doing that stunt and was glad he did it too! While Joey watched Seto ease himself from his chair he led him into the main room with everything now ready for their movie. Speechless Joey just sat down on the blue sofa and tried so not to blush but Seto saw and smiled. 'This will be so easy...' He thought while sitting next to him, flipping the DVD player on with the remote. They were going to watch The Last Samurai, every last minute of it. (A/N: I've never even seen the movie so don't shoot me okay!) Seto was interested in it that he didn't notice that Joey fell asleep in his lap with both of his arms wrapped around his waist. His light snoring entering Seto's ears he smiled and whispered in Joey's ear. "Sleep well...I'll be waiting in the morning..." Rubbing a few strands of his blonde hair Seto leaned against the side of the sofa and closed his eyes dreaming of the kiss. 


	7. The New Morning

Inu: Another great chapter from me! Things are warming up!  
  
Disclaimer: On chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 7, The New Morning  
  
Rav moaned opening her eyes glancing around the house. Sighing she knew he didn't returned and for some odd reason she didn't mind either but Mokuba put her legs to sleep by laying on them. Shifting her weight she made sure that he wasn't going to wake up and almost failed too! Luckily, En was there to fix everything! While En held on to the boy Rav was able to get up her legs screaming in pain. Staggering to get up she felt horrorible and worse but as long as Mokuba was still asleep she didn't care that much anyway. With En holding down the fort she went to take a shower and clean up after that "movie" scene she would never see again...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto yawned his eyes opening staring at his sleeping beauty still buried in his stomach. Smiling he started to mess with Joey's hair smirking at his movements. Making sure he wouldn't fully wake up he gently kissed his cheek. (A/N: It's not that bad! Hehehe...) Moving Joey's body aside he started to stand and limped off since his left leg fell asleep during when Joey slept on it. Going to the bathroom he was going to shower hoping Joey won't surprise him in the process.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba started to move his eyes opening barely at the sound of water and there was steam coming down stairs. 'She must be in the shower..' He thought sighing while spotting a small brown wolf pup in his lap, snoring. Mokuba couldn't help but chuckle En must of fell asleep again not even caring where he was at as long as he slept. Rav sighed while snagging the shampoo washing her hair already done with her body combing every last bit of it down. Turning the nob the water stopping she stepped out and moved closer to her towel grabbing it. Wrapping it around her chest water dripping from her brown hair as she moves toward the door hearing the tv now.   
  
"He must be bored if I am." Rav explained while opening the door making sure he wasn't looking. Rushing into her room she shut the door and got dressed with the tv blasting.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Feeling the hot water on his skin Seto sighed in happiness not even knowing Joey was getting up. Stretching out his body Joey looked around for him. Not a soul near by...sighing he layed back looking at the ceiling. "Seto is bound to return sometime..." He whispered looking at it more.  
  
Seto was clearly done but he was taking his time with the clothing part not feeling like dressing like a CEO for Joey so a black flaming swordsman shirt will do with the same matching color pants. (A/N: I have no idea how he got that shirt! Hehehe more casual clothing!) Now walking in the living with Joey now staring him with Seto's brown hair still wet dripping some he smiled.  
  
"Morning." He caught Joey right off guard.  
  
"That-that shirt! I gave it a to you a month ago! And your wearing it, no way!" Joey's brown eyes lit up like a little boy watching Seto model for him.  
  
"Yeah, this is my fifth time wearing it this week." He smirked while twirling around for the last time.  
  
Joey had no idea Seto was wearing the casual outfits he bought! Even Rav would wear them too since they are so comfortable... Sitting up he had to get another good look at the CEO acting so nice and sweet to his rival but out in public he was going to change right be to the old cold one in moments. No liking that situation he decided to stick around at his house for breakfast. Why not get a free meal? Smiling Joey asked, "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"The usual," Seto answered. "the usual..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rav finally got her clothes on! Opening her door she still had a the towel in her hair wearing black shorts and a white tank-top. Walking down stairs she sighed mentally.  
  
'En fell asleep again...' That's what she thought while spotting the wolf yami snoozing on the couch without a care in the world.  
  
Mokuba looked at her and blushed. "Oh, you look great..."  
  
"Thanks! If you brought a set of clothes you could use the shower too! I saved some hot water for you..." Smiling Rav saw Mokuba shot up there with some spare clothes in his arms while she smacked En in the head waking him up.  
  
"Hey! I'm up, I'm up!" En groaned opening his eyes he glared. "What?"  
  
"Mokuba cleaning up right now so I'm going to cook something to eat so I advise for you to stay in your pup form for awhile, kay?" She gave a stern look so he nodded and stretched.  
  
Now En was Mokuba's guardian and he didn't know that until Rav told him while racing toward the kitchen. Wagging his tail he shrugged. 'It's going to be easy watching him so I'm going to be back in his normal form soon.' Smelling wonderful food he knew Rav was out doing again....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto went to cooking too! You would be surprised that a guy like him cooking but it was true, Joey was watching him every step of the way smiling. He was flipping pancakes on the stove with bacon already made feeling something wrap around him he saw Joey help since he knew how to cook just as well. Smiling he shoved the mutt away and finished placing the food in plates hoping a kiss would be formed again.  
  
"Aw, the table..." Joey smirked. "brings back memories."  
  
"I know," Seto smiled. "eat before it gets cold."  
  
Another way to get Joey to stuff his face with the wonderful pancakes that Seto made but this time he had enough and the kiss never happen. Frowning some Seto hid his disappointment and stood up but before he could....  
  
-----------Another kissing scene! Hehehe!--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
leave Joey gave him another deep kiss his arms back around Seto's neck forcing him to lean against the wall for support. Joey knew he wanted that kiss and gave it to him. Moving his lips across his neck Joey smiled and let go with another deep kiss before speaking. "Thanks, I like the food."  
  
"Only cause I made it." Seto commented while wiping Joey's syrup away with his hand.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Joey had a winning look on his face.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rav set out two glass plates filled with breakfast material while placing two cups of orange juice with them. Waiting for Mokuba to return she let out a sigh. 'Joey won't be back until 12 if we are luckly...' lowering her head she sighed more while Mokuba waltz in all in his new outfit that Seto bought him. (A/N: He's in black. Sowwie but that's what Seto bought him.) He was so comfortable in his clothes taking a seat in the cold chair. Rav took her seat infront of him and smiled.  
  
"Dig in." She winked and started to eat the morning still young.   
  
Mokuba nodded and joined in filling his stomach happily. 


	8. Tough Love

Inu: I'm so sowwie for not updating for a while but Friday-Sunday I was at my grandma's and the her computer was shot so I waited to get home but when I did it was already Monday around 5 am in the morning... (sighs) So I put it off for a few days will you forgive me? Please! (is giving a sad puppy dog look) I know I shortened this chapter and I'm sorry about that too! Please R&R! Thanks and enjoy the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: On chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 8, Tough Love  
  
Joey let out a sigh. After he took a shower they had to venture out in public where the fun began. People started to stare at the odd couple some even speaking about them behind their backs. Joey was about to do something about it until Seto cut in.  
  
"Come on mutt what's keeping you? I should of bought you a collar..." He groaned noticing Joey's shocked face.  
  
"WHAT!!!!??? ME WEAR A COLLAR NO WAY YOU SCUM-BAG!!!!" He hollared back.  
  
"Don't back talk your owner, Joey..." Seto gave him a secrertived wink.  
  
"BACK TALK!!! I'll show you back talk..." He glared while quickening his pace he really wanted to leave the public and it's people, even their comments!  
  
Seto followed behind chuckling at Joey's reactions to this question, "Are you dating Seto?" that one came out of a small boy's mouth stunning Joey to a halt.  
  
"No, I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH HIM I WOULD NEVER BEEN SEEN CLOSE TO HIM!!!" He then whispered to himself, "What a perfect cover up..."  
  
"Keep thinking that my dog, keep thinking that..." Seto chuckled while the the boy just stared at Joey not beileving him, not one word.   
  
Joey quickly sped pass him and dove into an alley way pulling Seto with him. He was getting sick an tired of pretending and since no was here (besides muggers, crooks, theives, and maybe a certain tomb robber but were they looking around? Nope...). With Seto casually walking up close to Wheeler he smirked. "All alone...what will you do?"   
  
"I might attack you know...I don't have all my shots." Joey spoke adding some humor in his voice.  
  
"I don't beileve you." Seto was acting like that boy Joey ran into about 5 minutes ago.  
  
"Tough. I guess I have to see my vet...without my owner..." He could of swore Joey made a sobbing sound while saying that!  
  
"Stop whimpering and put this on." Seto pulled out a black leather collar with dog tag hanging from it, glistening in the faint lights of the alley way. this made Joey nervous, very nervous.  
  
Th-that's MY collar!?" He totally freaked out. "But I'm not a dog!!!"  
  
"Your Seto Kaiba's dog. Now put it on and make sure no one sees it." That wasn't an order that was a command.  
  
"Guess I have to wear turtle necks for the rest of my life now...since now I belong to Kaiba Corp..." Joey tried to make it sound humorous but really it wasn't.  
  
While snagging the black collar from the CEO he put it on. It was tight like a choker but Joey bared with it after all what better way to say, "Seto's lover" than this? Fixing it he got a good look on what the tag said:  
  
Joey Wheeler is now a slave to Seto Kaiba, don't like it? Tough!  
  
Blushing Joey walked on hiding the tag in his shirt. It wasn't that collar it was tag that would embrass him the most. Now walking more casually in the alley way Joey felt something snag his arm and looked back it was Seto. His whole hand was glued to poor Joey and he didn't mind, not at all. As long as they weren't seen in public like this he would live, but if they were spotted Joey would just died on the spot. While nearing his house Seto said one thing that made sense. "Tough love."  
  
"I know..." Joey whined but them smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
While smiling at him Joey grabbed the door nob and twisted it open coming into a sweet sleeping scene. Mokuba all curled it on poor Rav while she flipped through channels not even noticing the boys in the door way. 


	9. This Can't Be Happening!

Inu: Probably another short chapter but oh well I'm glad it's done! (is happy) Please R&R okay? Enjoy the fic! (waves) Laters!  
  
Disclaimer: On chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 9, This Can't Be Happening!  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!!!!" Seto asked while dropping his jaw at Mokuba's position. It made him jealous!  
  
"Huh?" Rav looked at him while chuckling. "He fell asleep again and I didn't do anything! What jealous?"  
  
"NO I AM NOT JEALOUS!!! Just shocked..." Seto control the last bit of temper but it still got to him.   
  
Mokuba rolled over his head still buried in Rav's leg, snoozing softy while Joey shook his head dragging Seto upstairs. Pulling his "master" away from them. Pushing Seto into his room he smirked. "Be a good owner while I fix this."  
  
"Oh, go walk yourself." He teased while holding up a leash.  
  
"I'll let you walk me later okay? Just chill." Joey added while walking out the door. "Don't touch anything."  
  
"You would love that..." Seto whispered while sitting on his bed staring at the red-eyes comforter rubbing it gently.  
  
As Joey came down stairs Rav was gently shaking Mokuba to get up. While gently rubbing his side Rav looked at him sighing, "Come on, Mokuba your brother is going to kill me if you don't get up..."  
  
Opening his eyes Mokuba looked up at her and blushed. This was his second time he slept on her! Using Rav's body for support he was already sitting up before Joey actually got down there to say anything. He saw the red cheeks Mokuba had and chuckled glad that was over. Rav saw the black collar and blinked she couldn't believe Joey, her cousin, was actually wearing one! Stunned she stood up and got a closer look. Staring at the tag for two minutes she smiled. 'En it worked! Their dating!'  
  
The brown pup rolled over. 'So?'  
  
'HE'S WEARING A COLLAR OUT OF SETO'S LOVE YOU LAZY WOLF!!!!' She roared back making the poor pup jerk up with a massive headache forming from that last message.   
  
Whimpering En sat up noticing Seto coming down. (A/N: He has calmed down!) Wagging his brown tail he sat right beside him when Seto actually sat down with Mokuba on the other side, smiling. Rav and Joey was on the other couch staring at one another until Mokuba broke the silence.  
  
"Guys did you have fun on your pratice match?" Rav knew the answer to that.  
  
"Yes, we did." Seto answered while eyeing Joey's blush.  
  
"Sure did! Your brother beat me as always!" he added to Seto's answer while Rav hid her laugh.  
  
En was glad everthing was back to normal but it didn't last long when Seto spoke again.  
  
"Mokuba how was your stay?" This question shocked him too!  
  
Rav wanted to answer but it was Mokuba's question and her was next probably next with a threat attached to it.  
  
"I had a great time, brother! Rav was really nice! She dueled me, made me pizza and breakfast, and let take a shower here! And we watched a great movie too!" Seto gave him a funny look and shook his head.  
  
"Then why were you sleeping on her?" Mokuba's face went red when that question popped up.  
  
"Well brother," He was stammering quiet a bit while answering. "I was too lazy to get up and go to bed. She was waaaay softer than any pillow. Besides it would be here or on the stair well and I choose here."  
  
"Good choice. Now Rav..." Seto was staring right at her. "you didn't do anything to my brother, did you?"  
  
Rav had the most stunned look and her face. "Heck no Seto! Not a thing! I AM NOT THAT PERVERTED!!!"  
  
"Look let's keep it that way too..." Mokuba gave his brother a harsh glare while En was metally laughing his head off causing the headache of his to get worse.  
  
"Well, since that is over..." Joey chuckled. "Why not start some lunch you how hungry I am?"  
  
"Uh, huh...Joey sit while I cook dinner, Mokuba get cleaned up, and Rav-" She looked Seto in the eye and waited. "wear something less showing infront of my brother."  
  
'Oh, no...she's going to blow!' En thought while hiding for cover (which was under one of the couches...).  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WAY I LOOK!? TELL ME THAT SETO KAIBA!!!! NO ONE TELLS ME HOW TO DRESS!!!!!" Rav exploded blowing Joey off the couch and on to the floor while Mokuba made a mad dash behind the couch shaking.   
  
"Just do it." He ordered while disappearing off into the kitchen leaving a very pissed off Rav in the living room to cook lunch.  
  
"This can't be happening!" Joey whined on the floor. "She's going to clown my master..."  
  
Mokuba had to agree execpt for the master part with a very scared En shaking in his arms hoping his hikari would just go up stairs and changed but Joey knows she won't, not for anyone!


	10. Can Lunch Mean Death?

Inu: Sowwie for making you wait! I just started another fic about Drakengard and so I guess I have to start updating for two now instead of one... Oh, well the more the merrier! I hope you like this chapter, (waves) Byes!  
  
Disclaimer: On chapter two.  
  
Chapter 10, Can Lunch Mean Death?  
  
Rav refused to change her clothes. She couldn't believe Seto told her to do that!? Joey, yeah sure he deserve a good rest after running from the public but her? No way! Stomping away Rav went into her room and wasn't planning on returning any time soon. Mokuba sighed, his brother didn't deserve to tell Rav how to dress in fact he was happy that Rav fought back but still his brother won as always. En whimpered and crawled after his hikari going upstairs in a very slow motion letting Rav calm down the best she could after Seto's comment about her clothes.  
  
'En, how dare Seto say a thing to me like that! Gr, I won't him escape!' En whimpered more as he approached the door fading through to see Rav.  
  
"Calm down Rav it was only about your col-" He shut up then letting Rav chew him out mentally.  
  
'MY CLOTHES!? EN YOU DON'T DARE STICK UP FOR THAT CEO! IF YOU DO THEN SAY HELLO TO YOUR SOUL ROOM FOR THE REST OF THE TRIP!!!' En lowered his head getting his butt kicked mentally by Rav was one thing but stay in his soul room for another week or two would just kill his freedom!  
  
"Rav just change and go there to eat. Lunch is Seto's downfall but will Joey help?" En was trying to help her situation but it failed as always.  
  
"I will into something Seto won't approve..." En saw her smile and shuddered. Seto was going to flip now! Lunch has become a death match and everyone was invited to join.  
  
The brown wolf pup ran under the bed and waited until Rav was done. Throwing clothes everywhere she knew she had pack some nonSeto approved clothes but finding where she put them was another story. Throwing some more shirts about she finally found her white belly shirt that had a black flaming swordsman on the back and another pair of black shorts but this time they were way shorter than the last. Pulling her brown hair back Rav winked at the mirror and began to braid it using a black ribbon to tie it back.  
  
"En you can come on out and look. I'm ready for Seto now. Hehehehehe." Smiling she saw the wolf pup poke his head and sigh shaking his head in disapproval.  
  
"Rav are you crazy!? Seto going to eat you alive...again...." En then saw her smile and started to shake.  
  
"Don't worry En Seto won't do a thing about cause we are my terms I could always call grandma and make her send Mar over, want that?" Rav chuckled when En yelped in another no.  
  
"I don't want my sister here! You know what she does? We'll be wolf pups again like last year..." En lowered his head and whined. "And I don't locked away in soul room when she did that too..."  
  
"Good, now I'm going down there to eat you can sleep on the couch if you like cause I don't think yamis eat at all..." Rav added while leaving the room in her new clothes to scare Seto half to death with the little pup En following behing just to sleep on the sofa.  
  
When she entered the kitchen Joey was so shocked that he didn't do anything and either did Mokuba they just stood there speechless. Rav giggled and twirled around once showing them her new look before Seto turned around. When he did all hell broke lose!  
  
"RAV WHAT DID I TELL YOU!? GO CHANGE NOW!!!" Seto's voice was louder than the tv that was currently on and it was full blast too!  
  
"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!!!! SHE IS NOT EVEN WITH ME ANYMORE!!!!" Yelling at the top of her lungs the war was on.  
  
"YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BEING SHOWING OFF YOU BODY IN FRONT OF MY BROTHER!!!" He yelled back causing his mutt Joey to fly out of the kitchen! Luckily in one piece.  
  
Mokuba watched helplessly while Rav and Seto went at it chewing eachother apart all over clothes. What stupid way to begin lunch anyway... About to do something he was stopped and was dragged out of there by Joey. In the next few minutes they stayed in the living room on the couch hearing yells, thumps, cuss words, anything that made things worse. Joey was even hit in the head by a pot Rav threw that was meant for Seto luckily he dunked and well Joey now has a large lump on his head. Whining En was all curled up in Mokuba's arms. 'Things can't get any worse can they?' En thought his whimpering got worse when another pot when flying out again hitting Joey for the second time another lump forming on the other of his head. Rav was now wrestling with Seto strangling him to death.  
  
"Give yet?" She growled her arm under his throat.  
  
"Never!" Seto growled back yanking her arm away shoving Rav into the ground.  
  
"Guys! Stop it!!!" Mokuba finally cut in after two hours of nonstop fighting that turned ugly. Gripping Rav's arm he pulled her up and led her out of the kitchen to rest while Joey came in. With him rubbing his lumps while Seto was laughing, he was actually laughing!  
  
"Seto did she...?" Joey was totally confused.  
  
"No, it was funny how I acting all over cause of Mokuba..." Seto controlled last of his giggles while Rav was sulking on the couch with En curled in her lap whimpering softly. Mokuba walked near her and smiled. "Rav you did good for your first fight with my brother..."  
  
"Thanks Mokuba.." Rav smiled while standing. "Just you wait Seto until we get back in the kitchen...'  
  
"Your not going to start a...food fight are you?" Asked Mokuba watching Rav's smile get bigger. "Oh, no...Joey's in for it now..." 


	11. Food Fight!

Inu: I know I haven't updated in for like ever but before you start flaming me I have to say one thing and that would be I had my tonsils taken out! And I just figured out you can't type and be in pain at the same time so I stopped updating for a few days ok at least three weeks and now for the chapter you have been waiting for, enjoy! =)  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Rav, En, & The plot!

Chapter 11, Food Fight!  
  
When Rav rentered the kitchen to sit down and eat she was going to do more than that no doubt about it! Moving her fork around she sighed. She wasn't really feeling like eating smiling at Joey who just dove into it. He was almost done until Seto brought out more! Could you believe a CEO could make all this stuff? Rav didn't and she really didn't care. Joey was on his second plate with her and Seto still eating their first. She was bored and heck this wasn't the type of meal she would eat anyway. With Rav smiling evilly Mokuba quickly grabbed his plate and made up some lame excuse to leave and eat in the living room with En. With Mokuba out of the picture her smile became wider as she grabbed her soup which she didn't touch and just threw at Seto. Nailing him in the face with mostly some sort of broth pouring down past his neck and on his shirt while Joey got hit with the meat and veggies but he didn't care he was eating them too!  
  
"Rav..." The CEO was sneering at her. "I hate you..." He finally growled out while throwing some of his soda on her getting her clothes all soaked and sticky.  
  
"Hey!" She glared and then threw her plate on him and sneered. "I hated that cooking anyway..."  
  
That's when things got real ugly luckily Mokuba left when he did or things would have gotten worse. He then saw Joey covered in whatever food you could think of rush out that's when he knew things got tense in there. En was too scared to actually poke his head in there to see who was winning after seeing a piece of pizza fly in with Mokuba, him, and Joey he just let it happen naturally.  
  
"That's it Seto I've had it!" Rav couldn't hold it in any longer after that pizza attack that she so happily missed her and hit Joey on the side of the head. She threw flour on him and then poured milk on top of that!  
  
Sticky and now smelling funny Seto decided to let this pass for now since he nailed poor Rav with soda, apple juice, mash potatoes, easy mac an cheese, and that was only the beginning of what food still lingered on her clothes. Joey was just like Seto and her and of course he was the first in the showing when those two "had" to clean the mess up it was Mokuba's orders. After a good 15 minutes it was Rav turn and boy did she shriek when she saw what a mess her hair was.  
  
"I'm going to get you yet Seto..." She was glaring at the mirror when the little brown wolf puppy flopped in.  
  
"See you're having fun after the little food fight." He snickered some before encountering a deadly glare from the already pissed off Rav and whimpered, "Nevermind!"  
  
"Leave, I'm going to take a shower then **HE** is next after me." She wouldn't dare say Seto's name after what he did to her hair.  
  
"Okay, I will... Wonder if Mokuba is done..." En had to say the last part out loud to his hikari before skimpering down the stairs with Seto leaning against it when his little brother was just finishing his plate.  
  
'Would she hurry up!? I mean I'm the only one who smells now...' The CEO thought while sighing under his breath.  
  
Joey had to finish the last of the cleaning up in kitchen before Rav happened to show herself 30 minutes later wearing nothing more than some black sweat pants and matching black shirt with her hair still in a towel without any socks. She was sleepy now since she sucked up all the hot water and you know how sometimes after you take a hot shower you fall asleep. Well, she felt like that all slumped up on the other couch that Mokuba wasn't sitting on. En looked up at the stair well thinking, '3, 2, 1 and...' Joey shot his out of the kitchen doorway too hear Seto screaming in the shower when he glanced at the sleeping Rav he shook his head.  
  
"Seto is getting a cold shower tonight... Luckily we're are going back to school." The blonde totally said that to himself before he returned to the kitchen still cleaning to mess.  
  
Mokuba sweatdropped at his brother's scream and shook his head. 'It's going to be a long day tomorrow even in school...' He thought while sighing with En chuckling in his lap.


End file.
